


О триумфе

by MXTXLonghaired, TylerAsDurden



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (стоило ли ставить этот тег, Gen, Miscommunication, Missing Scene, Siblings Feels, Согласование с каноном, если фик про ЦЧ?)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Встреча в Цинхе.
Kudos: 21





	О триумфе

В лачуге не оказалось не только Призрачного генерала, но даже его следов: ни единой зацепки. Стоило вернуться утром. Стоило — продумать всё с самого начала, подобраться со всей возможной осторожностью. Но глаза застлала пелена, и Цзян Чэн бросился вперёд, отдаваясь азарту игрока, по ошибке принимающего одну слишком простую победу за предвестие новой. Или чему-то еще, толкавшему не к, а от.

За поворотом он заметил постоялый двор, где остановился, и на три дома ближе — лавку с маячившим у входа адептом. Цзян Чэн втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выпустил через нос, вместе с выплеснутой на волю яростью, вместе с горечью очередной промашки.

Нужно было взять себя в руки прямо сейчас. «Он». Это он. Это был он. Он.

Цзян Чэна накрыло: мощной волной по телу прокатилась дрожь, пропитанная все такой же злостью, ядом, который многие годы не покидал тело ни на миг. И ещё, впервые за очень долгое время — надеждой. Это был Вэй Ин.

Сомнений, на самом-то деле, не осталось уже на горе Дафань. И когда Цзыдянь не вытолкал из тощего тела захватившего его духа, Цзян Чэн не испытал даже растерянности. Если кто и был способен вернуться вот так, то только Вэй Усянь. И только Вэй Усянь мог успеть выскользнуть из его рук в надёжную хватку Лань Ванцзи, прямиком из огня в полымя. Всё, что было дальше, превратилось в погоню. Тщательно продуманную, выверенную погоню, в которой он торопился так, как только можно было торопиться — ведь не успей он, не справься, и этот идиот выдаст себя Ханьгуан-цзюню. И вот тогда спасать действительно будет некого, а слишком поздно наступит по-настоящему.

Цзян Чэн должен был успеть и успел.

Из всех раз, когда он должен был оказаться сильнее и быстрее, из всех раз, вычерченных жирными иероглифами, обдуманных за годы с каждой из сторон, выжженных в памяти, — он наконец-то успел.

Привычная за долгие годы маска садилась на лицо с треском.

Хозяин лавки бледной услужливой тенью жался у бокового хода. Споро принес вина, лепетал что-то — Цзян Чэн не слушал, делая глоток за глотком и с удивлением понимая, что сосуд скоро совсем опустеет. Отправил лавочника за вторым и третьим, ведь такой малостью они сегодня с Вэй Усянем не отделаются. Того, уж наверняка, ещё и придется отпаивать после свидания с Феей.

Фея!

Молча выхватив у опешівшего хозяина оба сосуда, он бросился в сторону комнаты, где оставил пленника. Он ведь только... Он хотел доказать, заставить прекратить валять дурака и отнекиваться, и Фея его не тронет, конечно не тронет, но и Цзян Чэн не собирался запугивать брата до смерти. Заставить уже отреагировать хоть как-то на него, на них, а не бесподобного Ханьгуан-цзюня или бедового Вэня. Хотел наорать, причинить боль, но — не нанести вред. Больше никогда он не хотел по-настоящему вредить.

Адепты, без всякого порядка рассредоточенные по дому, шарахнулись в стороны, дверь немилосердно грохнула о стену:

— Фея! — рыкнул Цзян Чэн и замер.

Комната оказалась пуста. Цзян Чэн аккуратно взялся за ручку, прикрыл за собой дверь. И в полной тишине привалился к ней спиной, медленно сползая на пол. Он бессознательно схватился за палец, на котором обычно носил Цзыдянь, и пустота холодом впилась в кожу.

Мыслей в голове не было. Цзян Чэн откупорил бутылку, приложился на три долгих глотка. Скривился.

— Твой сын вырос очень добрым мальчиком, Яньли.


End file.
